Sweet Little Bumblebee
by BuddhaBooty
Summary: G1: Warning! New bonds can lead to the desire to try nes and stupid things, such as molesting your mate on national television! DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME! Done for Trailsmaagirl


_A/N: I own nothing. This is for a contest from Trailsmaagirl. Yes, it is slash. Please be kind and review, and wish me luck, cuz you know I'll need it!_

--

"I cannot believe **you** got me into this!"

"**Me**? **I** got you into this? Oh, that's just great! And I guess it was **my** idea to have you molest me in the middle of the Yankee Stadium?"

"**Molest**? I did **not** hear any complaints from you while it lasted! In fact, **you **were the one begging **me** not to stop!"

"Well, if you could keep your hands to yourself, I wouldn't have had anything to beg about!"

"That didn't even make any sense! This is ridiculous! I don't see why Prime put us on guard duty! I mean, I am designed for far greater things that this, and you are my spark mate, no matter how annoying you can be, so you deserve to be allowed to see me all day."

Silence filled the air as the cadmium minibot stewed in his growing rage at the words that had barely left his mate's mouth before his processors whirred to life, mentally fuming as thoughts leaked across the fresh bond.

'I deserve to be **allowed** to see him? Like I'm just some disobedient **drone** being rewarded for good behavior? Well, maybe **he** should feel lucky that **I** even grace him with my presence! That ungrateful, stuck up, self-centered slag heap!'

The navy mech's mind was berated by these, and many more angered thoughts as he realized that maybe he should have held his glossa instead of allowing his upbringing values of superiority and pride get in the way of his rationality and logic. Remorse reached out through the link, twin sighs escaping the newly bonded couple as they both regretted the episode they had just experienced.

In truth, it had been Tracks who had approached Bumblebee during the opening game of baseball season, standing off to one side of the stadium, bored out of his mind. The two had traded a few flirts, not realizing public sex was frowned upon, and had proceeded to 'get it on' in front of half the American population. Suffice to say, Prime was **not** a happy mech.

The couple had been given a month of guard duty and had such a cluttered schedule for the next month and a half, there would be no time for a honeymoon. Every time they went through the rec room, cat calls and sympathetic glances would be spared for the minibot and his partner, while Prime was not to be seen, so busy apologizing to the United States he hadn't had a recharge in over three days.

Shuffling slowly closer together, the two exchanged a brief hug as Tracks mumbled as he held Bumblebee close to his spark, "I am sorry, little Bee, but I was raised in the eastern towers of Iacon. There, we were always told we were better, that it was an honor to be near us, and such. I suppose that old habits such as haughty attitudes die hard."

"Don't worry about it, Tracks. I forgive you, but if you want to make it up to me, you know how," Bumblebee suggested, optics seductively gleaming as lust spilled over their bond.

"I believe I know exactly what you are speaking of," Tracks replied, tipping the minibot so that his head was below his waist as Tracks pressed silken lip components against Bumblebee's own, lapping greedily at the buccal plating of his tender face, groaning as he felt a mouth much smaller than his own kneading his succulent lips. Breath mingling in a pleasantly intoxicating scent, Bumblebee's hands roamed over Tracks's angular chassis when-

"Guys, that's what landed ya here in the first place! Sheesh, get a room, will ya?" called Sparkplug, chuckling to himself as he entered the base.

Slowly separating, the two broke their kiss long enough for a quick exchange.

"He's got a point, you know," Bumblebee noted.

"So? Tell me what that point might be," Tracks replied, nipping at his partner's exposed neck.

"I-ung-I think it might - oh, Primus! - might have been - Tracks, do that again! Frag the consequences! Take me!" Bumblebee shouted.

Lustful optics shimmering, Tracks chuckled as he switched off his and Bumblebee's com links as he laid his sweet little Bumblebee on the ground, ignoring the incoming messages from Prowl to get back to work.


End file.
